i can't believe you
by miley1234song
Summary: NILEY.ok miley gos on tour with the jonas brothers,mandy and tori.miley like nick and every on knows that except for nick.does nick really like selena.read to find out.niley of course ,jori and kandy. enjoy


Mileys POV.

Today is the best day in my life im not only going on tour with the hottest band ever but i get to bring my too bestest friends Mandy and Tori along with me life can't get any better and i probaly sortof have a cursh on the youngest jonas of them all Nick.I can't explain it,its like ever time i see him i get the butter flies and my heart almost like magic because its like the whole world stops and all i can do is stand there staring at and did i tell you that I smile nonstop and get all red ,witch i hate my self for esepcially since i get all red .i wonder if he still remebers me.i keep thinking that maybe we could get together on what am i thinking he would never like me and besides i heard he has a girlfriend .oh what i would do to get a date with thoughts were interuped by a vocie.

"hello Miley,earth to Miley'' said Tori who was sitting right next to me in my bedroom.'uhh, yeah" i said snapping out of my thoughts.

''Ive been trying to get your atention for 5 mins,what are you thinking about?"

''ohh nothing much ,just about the tour" I said only half telling the turth.''Why''

''because you were all zoned out, in mean it was like you were thinking about you know who".yes she knew i had a cursh on everyone knew but i dont really like because joe nick brothers always bugs me about it .''well maybe i was thinking about him a little bit ,but that doesn't mean" i was itterputed by my dad telling us it was time to !!!!!!!.

we were done packing up our stuff in the car so now we were on our way to the tour buses.

''ok'' Tori said breaking to silence."Ive been thinking that you should tell nick you like him i mean whats the wrost that could happen"

''what do you mean whats the wrost that could happen'' i said mad that she even brought it up."he could already have a girlfriend or what if he doesn't like me back".i think tori knew i was mad because after i said that she didn't talk to me the rest of the ride.

when we go there we unloned the stuff out of the car and waited for mandy to arvie.''look i didn't mean to get mad at you im just scared ''.

''its ok you should be mad i mean i shouldn't of broght it up". said Tori while huggigng me.

''hey guys long time no see ''said a very loud Mandy.''hey'' me an tori said at the same time while reaching to hug our friend .''i'm so happy i get to go on tour with all my friends and my boyfriend".Yes mandy is dating kevin jonas another brother to nick and joe."i know for 4 months, how cool is that'' said tori while jumping up and and mandy started laughing.

shortly after the jonas brothers car came to view.''hey look there here'' said mandy itterupteing our conversation.i look around and got that feeling again when nick came out of the car.''hey, how are you" said tori.''good'' they all said at the same time.''im tori'' .tori said reaching out her hand to to shaking all there hands mandy said her hi's and greeted kevin with a one was talking about the tour when nick came up to me.

"hey'' .nick said while looking at me.''hey'' i said but i just kept on looking down."what are you thinking about" he asked concerned.''oh i-im n-not i mean n-nothing .i said .oh my god feel like i can't breath."whats wrong " he asked.

'' oh shes just being miley" tori said after hearing the converstion that was going started to laugh like it was a funny my god am i so mad at myself for being so stupid.

"ok people its time to get on the bus" my dad said after the tour bus pulled up to the curb."bye daddy"i said while giving him a hug."i'll miss you sweetheart have fun" my dad said after letting me."ok i'll call you every week"i said walking onto the tour bus where everyone was already on.

"this is going to be a very fun tour dont you think"i heard mandy telling everyone."Miley there you are" said tori ."now that we got every one we can diceid what game to play".

"how bout hide and seek"said joe claerly not thinking."you want to play hide an seek on a tour bus"nick said looking around as if to see if there is any places to hide.

"fine".joe said "how bout Ture Or Dare".he said with a evil grin on his face.

"sure" said everybody but me .i didnt reall feel like playing ture or dare with joe after hearing plz so many times i dont like it ,i agreed to play ture or dare.

we were all in a circle on the floor. with me siting beside nick and mandy and tori sitting beside kevin and joe."ok i'll go first"said joe .''uuhh ,nick turth or dare".

"uhh , dare nick said .knowing joe it was going to be something bad.

"i joe jonas dare you nick to......kiss miley.

"what" nick said all of a sudden."you heard me" joe said trying to hold in his then looked at me and i looked at him .all of a sudden we moved closer then his lips touched mine .it was like magic but it was soonly interupted by nick cell phone ringing.

"hello" he said after answering it."yeah i know" he said as he made his way to the back he was gone tori was the frist to speek.

"so" she said with an evil grin on her face."so what" i said already knowing what she was going to say."what do you mean so what ,how was the kiss"shen said and right after she said that she started cracking up followed by joe who was lisening.i think they wer laughing because i could feel how red i am right now .

"shut up , you guys act like your 5 years" said kevin then looked at me "you dont have to answer him".he said then i nodded my head and went to go sit on the couch.

Tori POV

when me and joe finnaly stoped laughing we join miley,kevin and mandy at the couch and watch the movie Yes was so funny we couldn't stop laughing i mean who would say yes to every thing i mean he could have been killed.i think i might like joe i mean hes funny ,sweet,cute and kind how could i have missed that .any ways shortly after the movie was over nick came into the room.

"where have you been" kevin said looking a his brother."no where just on the phone why".he said like it was a normal thing.

"what do you mean why you've been gone for a whole movie".joe said not getting his brother."so whats that suspose to mean i could talk to any one as long as i want".nick said clearly getting annoyed with his brothers.

"nick maybe they were just wondering i mean a whol movies a long time you know".manndy said.

"a whole movie may be a long time but i just felt in the mood to talk to the person"he said .i wonder who the person is.

"i'm going to sleep".i heard miley say as she made her way to her bunk."yeah me too".nick said and went in the same direction as miley."were going to bed to"kevin said as him and mandy went to there bunk.

"that was interesting"I said to break the silince but i probably shouldn't of because after i said that joe hit me with a pillow.

"hey what was that for "i asked ."you know why"he said trying to hold back his laughs.

"ok to can play that game"i said then reach for a pillow and hit him on the head abd before i knew it we were have a pillow fight.

"give up"joe asked me since he hit my pillow out of my hand and had me backed up into a wall."uuhh" i said pertending to think."nope" i said

he was about to say something when kevin came in."hey did you guys see my tooth brush"hey asked but before we could answer mand told him where it was."good night" kevin said when he was leaving.

since joe wasn't looking at me i ran past him but it didn't take him long enough to notice."hey get back here"he called after me."no way,thats the last thing im doing" i said running as fast as i can but it didn't take he long enough to have me backed into a corner again.

"lets see how do i put this in a nice way ......move!! i said

"nope" he said not giving it a second thouhgt.

"plz"i said giving him my best puppy face i could make.

"nope"he said

"ok what will it take for me to get you to move"

"i don't know"

i don't know why but i must have thouhgt this was funny cause i started to laugh.

"joe" but before i could finsh what i was saying he kissed me .at first i was shocked but then i went along with it by moving fore i knew it we were making we broke apart for air he spoke up.

''so"

''so''

"does this mean we are"

"if you want to"

"ok then its offical were together"

"ok but on more kiss"

"i was thinking the same thing"

miley POV

i woke up the next morning for my early jog something i always do. i got changed brushed my hair and put on my makeup.i was on my way out the door when i saw the most terrible thing ever it was nick and selena and they were kissing right there on the must of saw me because she gave me the most evilest look ever.i swear i could have slapped her if i wasn't so hurt.

"miley oh good i was wondering if" tori said but she must of saw because she stopped dead in her tracks.

right then nick turned around to find us staring at him.

"uuhh..hey guys..this is selena.."he said trying to find the right words.

"i know who she is".Tori said giving selena a glare .tori never liked selena after what she did to me .

"oh...uh''nick said

"what is she doing here any ways shes not on the tour list"tori said geting worked then joe walked in i think he could tell tori was mad since she was giving selena dirty looks

"well she is now"nick said a little louder

"what" me tori and joe both said at the same time.

"yeah you heard right" selena said loving ever monent of this.

"ya know what".tori said clearly mad.

"what".selena said geting up.i could see where this was going and so could joe and nick.

"i think your just jelouse of me".tori said .

"what me jelouse of crash".selena said really pissed.

"crash, did she just call me crash".tori said looking at.

"i didnt sudder"selena said

"oh hell no do you wanna come hear and say that to my face".tori has know lost it.

"oohh i'm scared of little miss wanna be".selena said

"uuhh guys can we not start this now" i said not wanting a fight to happen."yeah"nick and joe quickly agreed.

"whatever im out of here" .Tori said and with that her and joe were gone.

"oh my god she is so annoying".selena said while siting but down.

"yeah"nick i hear right

"you know you guys dont have to say stuff like that when im here".i said mad that nick agreed.

"uuhh free country"selena said not looking at me

"ohh shut up".i said

"make me".selena said now looking at me

" im going out for a jog"i said walking away

"hey i know your sercert".selena said looking at me.

"what sercert".i asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"you know like how you like nick".selena said giving me the most dirrty look ever.i couldn't hold in all my angry any more so i tackled her.


End file.
